


The Order

by DaniofLocksley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, and rey is their precious grubby new recruit, lots of action and supterfuge, slowish burn, spy kylo, spy rey, the resistance is underground underground, they're super spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniofLocksley/pseuds/DaniofLocksley
Summary: Rey was indifferent towards politics, she was a nobody from nowhere just trying to survive. Until she makes the mistake of trying to steal the wrong car and is catapulted into the world of the Resistance. One dangerous assignment later and she is face to face with the Order's golden boy.Kylo is at the head of the New Order. Snoke's number one secret police operative charged with keeping the empire safe from insurgency. He hardly remembers the family he was ripped from as a child and has no doubts about his place in the world. None at all...





	The Order

**Author's Note:**

> Where is this going? No one knows.

“We’ve found him. We’re awaiting your orders, sir.” 

Kylo searches for anything familiar in the face of the wanted poster on his desk but doesn’t feel the tug of recognition. 

Time has stolen away his memories of the time before Snoke before he began his training with the First Order. He was a good spy, a skilled soldier, the best, he was the youngest agent in the history of the agency and in short order, he would be its head. 

If he could just crush the Resistance that now stood in his way. 

A painful reminder of his abandonment 

He would capture Han Solo, the traitor, and keep the people safe from his terrorist Resistance organization. Father or no, it was his duty. Looking to the door of his office where the nervous corporal stood he made his decision.

After all, what kind of father abandoned his child?

“Bring him in.”   
______________________________________________________________

Joining the Resistance hadn’t been Rey’s intent. 

Politics had never been her schtick, she knew the system was flawed, a stable government didn’t exactly have a need for a secret police force. 

She had gone to a little known university in Jakku for engineering and computer science making money on the side as a hacker and a mechanic. If she lifted the occasional car it was no one's business but her own. 

The rich didn’t need it and it meant she was one step closer to being able to afford a private investigator to find her parents. 

Until she lifted the wrong car. 

Poe was more amused than anything when he tracked it down to find the skinny mechanic fiddling with the BB-8 unit. 

“Want to see if you can jack something bigger?”, he’d asked with a smirk. 

The tunnels under the city housed what remained of the resistance. They had yet to reach the size they were before the attacks 25 years ago. Most of the tunnels were abandoned as a result, they’d consolidated further in. The First Order had no idea the tunnels existed. Leia’s connections were the only way they themselves had known. 

Poe brought her into the fold but showed her the Resistance. After that, she had no need to steal to survive. If she stole it was for the Resistance. Poe didn’t stay at base long before handing her off to Han and heading on a mission. She would come to learn that was usual for Poe. He was their best agent and didn’t react well to downtime. 

“You’re Han Solo?”, she asked in awe when Poe introduced them at the mess hall.

“I used to be.”, he grumbled. His hairy companion grunted in amusement at his discomfort.

“Yup, the Resistance General himself.”, Poe preened, clearly proud to know someone of such importance to the cause. 

“No, the smuggler! He made the Kessel Run in 14 hours! Does that mean...is the Falcon here?”, the glee on Rey’s face was unmistakable. Han had bonded with her quickly over their shared interest in smuggling and machinery. Though he was quick to correct her on the Kessel Run, he assured her it took 12 hours not 14. 

She was indebted to Han. More than that she grew attached to him and his partner Chewie. He became the closest thing to a father she had ever known. Plutt had ‘raised’ her but was hardly worth mention. 

Every skill he helped her hone thrilled him. She was a prodigy at all of the skills he considered most valuable in a person. When she hacked the Resistance mainframe he could hardly contain his excitement. 

“Brilliant kid! Can you believe it Chewie? The kid’s a natural.”, he beamed arms thrown in the air staring at the computer screen in amazement. 

Tech’s C3PO was in a huff over it for days. This only served to amuse Han further. 

The first year Rey spent with the Resistance was the best year of her life. 

Han, Chewie, and the Resistance became her family. They added her to Han and Chewie’s team from the start. Together they made an odd bunch, a young waif of a girl, an old rogue, and a large hairy Russian. Han charmed his way into the lives of their assigned targets. Rey’s computer skills hacked them into any major event they needed to attend. Her big doe eyes convinced their target to trust her implicitly. If it all went south after they got intel Chewie muscled them out into the Falcon for a speedy getaway. 

It wasn’t a conventional life, she lived underground like some kind of mole. The work was deadly, the training was rough. Despite this is made Rey happy. It gave her a sense of belonging she had always yearned for. 

Now she had a bit of a break in assignments. The last target had gotten the drop on her. A minor general of the Order’s army he had at first appeared to be little threat. Until he used an, as yet, unidentified poison Rey had never encountered on her wine. 

Chewie had barely managed to lug her seizing body from the society mixer. The officer fought the attempt to remove Rey tooth and nail. 

“The girl goes with us bub.”, Han grit into the man’s ear from behind, pistol pushed to his spine in warning. When he continued to struggle, Han, pulled the trigger, the silencer making the rest of the guests none the wiser to the death that had just occurred. 

“I have a feeling our dossier on Mr. ______ here was missing a detail or two. Let’s get her back to the Falcon. 

After R2D2 stabilized her Chewie informed her that Han had driven like a bat out of hell. They had been partners for decades but he’d never seen the already reckless rogue drive with such abandon. 

Rey only spent a day in recovery before she got restless. 

“When can I be released? We have the Phasma mission soon! My team needs me R2.”, she pleaded barely able to lift herself to sit without flinching. 

R2 was used to stubborn humans and pushed her back into the hospital bed with a beep before continuing his rounds. The speech systems on the old AI were broken well before he’d even joined the Resistance but he made his point. Rey was suspended until the poison’s effects stopped lingering. 

______________________________________

The bright fluorescents in Rey’s hospital cube dimmed around 10 that night. The thick sea-green curtains blocked all view of the ward’s other inhabitants. She could be the only patient in the ward for all she knew. 

The only indication she had to alert her to R2 leaving for the charging stations was his fading beeps. 

“I’m coming guys.”, she muttered to herself. 

Quiet as the thief she was Rey stole from the bed with some difficulty. The poison had sapped her of energy and continued to have lingering side effects. She would have to make do with her jello legs. 

The first order of business would be acquiring clothes. The gown covered her front alone, which was fine in a hospital bed, but rather drafty for an escape attempt. 

“Rey dear, I wouldn’t take another step”, an amused measured voice from the other side of the thick curtains warns. 

Rey knew that voice, though she had spent little time with her since joining. Everyone in the galaxy likely knew it or of her at the least. 

Leia Organa slipped into the cube with a knowing smile. Much like Han, she had aged gracefully. You could still see the powerful freedom fighter behind her kind motherly appearance. She filled the room with her presence making one feel very small, or as if they were the center of the universe. All of this depended on how she chose to approach the person. Friends felt reassured they mattered while her enemies felt like ants below her heel. 

Han wasn’t the only one with a fondness for the skinny ragamuffin Poe recruited. Leia saw something in Rey. She reminded her of a boy, a sweet determined little boy she had lost. 

She had to blink back tears at the thought. Ben was lost in more ways than one. Though she was no stranger to loss her failure to save him felt as fresh as it had 25 years ago. 

Rey hardly noticed her companions distress. All of her focus was on getting to Han and Chewie and completing the mission. They _needed _her, and she needed them.__

__“I’m fine really. R2 is getting as fussy as C3PO in his age.”, she grumbled kicking her legs where she sat on the edge of the bed like an impetuous two-year-old._ _

__“R2 has dealt with his fair share of hard heads, he knows when you’re bluffing how well you feel. Han has been in the Resistance for longer than you’ve been alive and a smuggler for even longer. He can take care of himself”, Leia smiled fondly as she spoke of her paramour._ _

__Everyone in the Resistance knew they loved each other. They also knew they fought like cats and dogs and rarely saw each other due to their own preoccupations. Looking at her now Rey could see just how much Leia cared about him but couldn’t do away with her own unease._ _

__Phasma was higher up than they had ever targeted. She was brilliant and had made it to the top of the First Order quickly with a path of carnage in her wake. No, Phasma was not one to be taken lightly._ _

__With a pit in her stomach, Rey agreed to remain in her hospital bed, so long as she could join her team as soon as she recovered. Leia seemed so sure of herself. Han and Chewie would be fine on their own, wouldn’t they?_ _


End file.
